Faces
by Pampered Tigeress
Summary: It might seem like a romance. But everything isn't wat it always is. Lily's secret is different from everyone else's. And this one is one that no one had EVER experienced...
1. James' Interest

1 Faces  
  
DISCLAIMER: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME!!!  
  
A/N: okay ppl: this is really important:  
  
This is Lily's diary- HEY DON'T BE PUT OFF! It's not those l/j kind of things, "ooh, I hate James," or "oh my god, I think I like James!" kind of things.  
  
Plus: HEY DON'T RUN AWAY!! Ok... now, it also switches back and forth. Very interesting plot I have in mind. Surprises abound.  
  
****  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I have many secrets that I cannot tell you. And I am sorry for that. I shall write back later. I wish to tell you my major secret, if only it didn't put me in danger. I noticed that as I, supposed nerd, (ha! If they only knew me!) am getting too much attention. Perhaps.Dumbledore isn't the only one who knows my secret. He's the one who- oops. I'm giving too much information. I hear someone coming. I must go. Goodbye, and thanks for the company.  
  
Love,  
  
Lily.  
  
Lily smiled as she closed the diary.  
  
It was actually silver leather, but a cover made of crimson crushed velvet protected it. The clasp was platinum, but it had been magicked gold to match the cover.  
  
She leaned down in her vast, plush armchair. Lily looked up and saw a tall shadow.  
  
Someone was standing over her. She turned her head so that her mousy brown hair flowed down clumsily to see who was staring at her. It was James Potter.  
  
Lily narrowed her eyes.  
  
That carefree git got everything- a perfect life; he was cute, got good grades.  
  
Everything.  
  
He was ignorant of the events around him.  
  
She sighed. Ignorance is bliss. Then she thought.  
  
Why would he look at Lily Evans, a girl who was classified as a nerd at Hogwarts, who shows the basic nerdy looks such as:  
  
Acne, her brown, normal hair although it was quite thin and unhealthy, her glasses everyone despised which is actually made of glass; not prescription glasses, and just looked like the regular nerd.  
  
Lily's mind was reeling.  
  
Uh-oh. Unless. No. He couldn't know my secret. Never. The Headmaster would never betray me.  
  
James smiled at her confusion, and said, "Hullo."  
  
Lily hissed, "Hullo. Potter."  
  
James looked taken aback. No girl ever treated him like that. like. scum, unless she was a Slytherin. Even then, they did not ever treat him like that.  
  
James scowled, "Sorry. What is your name?"  
  
Lily sighed with relief. She thought, "Good. So he was just being friendly. Headmaster DID say I should make friends."  
  
Lightly she said, "Lily."  
  
James smiled, and he said, "And I am,"  
  
Lily cut in saying piercingly, "James. I DID call you Potter, correct?"  
  
James looked stunned again at her tone of voice and her harshness in her words.  
  
He sat on one of the arms of her armchair.  
  
He bent over and whispered, "I need to talk to you."  
  
Lily's eyes widened, as her mind went whirling once again.  
  
James pulled her into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom nearby.  
  
He slid onto a desk, and Lily sat cross-legged on another desk across from him.  
  
James bluntly said, "I'm part of the order. And we're- well actually I'm- inviting you to join it."  
  
Lily slipped down from the table. She took a few meaningful steps to the window. Gazing out of the window, she said, "I am already part of the order."  
  
*~*~*~*~* Fin*~*~*~*~*  
  
NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON! 


	2. Finding Her Secret

1 Faces  
  
DISCLAIMER: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME!!!  
  
A/N: okay ppl: this is really important:  
  
This is Lily's diary- HEY DON'T BE PUT OFF! It's not those l/j kind of things, "ooh, I hate James," or "oh my god, I think I like James!" kind of things.  
  
Plus: HEY DON'T RUN AWAY!! Ok... now, it also switches back and forth. Very interesting plot I have in mind. Surprises abound.  
  
****  
  
James bluntly said, "I'm part of the order. And we're- well actually I'm- inviting you to join it."  
  
Lily slipped down from the table. She took a few meaningful steps to the window. Gazing out of the window, she said, "I am already part of the order."  
  
****  
  
Lily turned around sharply and said, "You should check with Dumbledore BEFORE you do anything." Then she flounced out of the room.  
  
James was still gaping at her back. He thought, "I should know her secret. If the Marauders can't then no one could."  
  
*~*~*  
  
She walked back purposely to her dorm and sat on her bed. Lily checked the time- 7:00. Still one hour until my meeting with Professor Dumbledore. And it was three hours until the Order of the Phoenix meeting.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile Lily was resting, James gathered his fellow Marauders. He told his story of what he found out about Lily. They were considering her as a subject for some of their pranks, but now it was a totally different story.  
  
The conversation went this way:  
  
James: You know Sirius; she IS a very dangerous girl.  
  
Sirius *sniggers*: Sure, so she beat you up. HA!  
  
Remus: Well she also is part of the Order already. but why isn't she in our meetings?  
  
Sirius: Maybe she's an undercover Death Eater  
  
Remus: Who isn't in Slytherin?!!? I doubt it,  
  
Peter: They don't always have to be in Slytherin.  
  
James: Well, like almost all of them. *looks at Peter curiously* How do YOU know?  
  
Peter: *stammers* Well, I heard Professor Dumbledore said that once.  
  
Sirius: Well, anyways, I think we should make her a subject.  
  
Lily is right beside them (Because she took a walk and was bored!)  
  
Lily: AHEM!  
  
All jump back  
  
Lily circles the four, tutting. "So I see you want (here she turns back to look at them) ME to be a subject in your stupid pranks. But I won't say you can't. Go ahead and try, boys. I've got someplace to be right now."  
  
*~*~*  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other and nodded. James retrieved his invisibility cloak, as Peter transformed to fit into Remus' pocket. Quickly, they draped the cloak over all 3- no 4 of them.  
  
Lily was apparently walking up to Professor Dumbledore's office. The Marauders followed her brown hair.  
  
She whispered to the gargoyle, "Lollipops."  
  
The boys scooted up to the gargoyle and whispered the password. They walked over to a corner in the office and listened.  
  
Lily: Professor Dumbledore, this is absolutely KILLING ME!!! Why can't I just let Voldemort take me?  
  
Prof: You know what will happen with Voldemort having your powers.  
  
Lily grumbled: I know.  
  
Prof: Triple mage power as well.  
  
Lily: sorry, Professor.  
  
Prof: No problem. By the way- has Voldemort sent more death threats to you?  
  
Lily: yes, one, but I had burned it. He threatened to kill my parents if I didn't go to his side.  
  
Prof: I MUST get Amelia to watch over your parents.  
  
Lily: Please do as soon as possible. Thank you Professor.  
  
Prof: You DO remember the prophecy. The COMPLETE one, right?  
  
Lily: Yes, I have it memorized by now  
  
Prof: Good, good.  
  
Lily: Well, may I get this uncomfortable. mask of myself off?  
  
Prof: Of course.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Quickly, Lily walked to a chamber. She put her hand to it and it dissolved. The group under the invisibility cloak tried to get past, but no avail.  
  
Lily came out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~FIN~*~*~*~*~*  
  
NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON! 


	3. Parts of Her Secret- Revealed

1 Faces  
  
DISCLAIMER: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME!!! AM I CURSED WITH THIS?!? :(  
  
A/N: okay ppl: this is really important:  
  
This is Lily's diary- HEY DON'T BE PUT OFF! It's not those l/j kind of things, "ooh, I hate James," or "oh my god, I think I like James!" kind of things.  
  
Plus: HEY DON'T RUN AWAY!! Ok...Very interesting plot I have in mind. Surprises abound.  
  
****  
  
Quickly, Lily walked to a chamber. She put her hand to it and it dissolved. The group under the invisibility cloak tried to get past, but to no avail.  
  
****  
  
Quickly, Lily walked to a chamber. She put her hand to it and it dissolved. The group under the invisibility cloak tried to get past, but to no avail.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lily came out, but the group saw it was an image as it disappeared into the icy air.  
  
They heard the clatter of porcelain against tile, a wet material slapping the stone, and cloth slipping to the floor.  
  
Then the group hears a metal hanger swinging delicately against metal.  
  
(A/N: NO NASTY IMAGES!!!)  
  
Lily called out, "Done!"  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked up from his desk.  
  
"Stay there, Ms. Evans. There are intruders."  
  
*~*~*  
  
He glanced at the spot where the Marauders were trapped.  
  
He sighed, and walked over to the door. Placing a finger on a corner of the door, he released all four of them.  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked down severely at them.  
  
The trio (as it seemed) plopped down in 3 chairs.  
  
"No punishment for curiosity. But I warn you; Ms. Evans' secret is not a pleasant one, and refrain from finding it out. You are welcome, however, to play pranks on her. She welcomes them, I believe."  
  
The trio grinned at each other.  
  
"Oh, and you are all dismissed except for Mr. Potter. See you all in a few hours."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Prof: Mr. Potter, this is to never reach anyone outside of this room  
  
James: Okay.  
  
Prof: Lily is a triple mage, a natural Animagi, charm mistress, can control all four elements of Nature, Keeper of Souls and Spirits, a Seer, an Enchanter, and wanted by Voldemort. He does not wish to kill her. That is good. But what's so surprising is that using a family tree charm, which NEVER fails, you notice NO ONE was magic in her family and she is 100% muggleborn. However, he wants YOU, Mr. Potter, dead. I don't know WHY, so I found a few prophecies. Ms. Evans is to translate them.  
  
James: **Speechless**  
  
Prof: take your time to digest the information you were just given. See you at the meeting, which is precisely in one hour.  
  
James: Goodbye, Professor.  
  
Prof: Goodbye.  
  
*~*~*  
  
As James strolled out, a rat scurried after from the evening dust.  
  
*~*~**~*~*~*~* Fin*~*~*~*~*  
  
NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON! 


	4. The long awaited Meeting

1 Faces  
  
DISCLAIMER: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME!!!  
  
A/N: PPL! LISTEN UP! I'VE UPDATE CHAPTER 3 KAUSE I DIDN'T TYPE UP A PART OF IT... AND THIS IS TOTALLY CONFUSING UNLESS YOU REREAD IT!!! THANKS!  
  
****  
  
As James strolled out, a rat scurried after from the evening dust.  
  
****  
  
Lily rested in the chamber, with an elegant canopy bed and a thick book that she read every two days to learn more about her powers. Looking at her watch, she realized she should be going. She walked out of her chamber and into Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
*~*~*  
  
She was dressed in a white satin robe with silver trimmings. A simple diamond was set in a platinum necklace graced her neck, as a pair of dangly diamond earrings adorned her ears. Lily also wore a modest diamond ring situated in a platinum ring.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lily greeted Professor Dumbledore, and stood by the door next to him to greet members.  
  
It was the 1st official meeting of the Order.  
  
Once everyone settled down, Dumbledore announced, "Welcome everyone. We should get to know one another for the dark years to come."  
  
Then he added, "As I call out your name, please stand up and introduce yourself. Also include WHY you are part of the Order, and what job you expect to carry out. Okay, I'd first like to introduce the students... my great godchild, Isabella Marionette Lillian Amelia Evans Renaldo."  
  
Lily stood up confidently, her glossy, dark auburn hair cascading over her shoulders, her vivid green eyes alight. "Hullo, I'm Isabella Marionette Lillian Amelia Evans Renaldo, and as Professor Dumbledore mentioned, I am his great godchild, yet I am Muggle-born. First of all, the reasons behind why I am part of the Order is one that are entirely personal, which is that Tom Riddle had murdered some of my former friends and family members. He is also after me and trying to capture me this very moment. Another reason is that I feel too helpless and need to help people. I expect to fulfill all jobs needed and not picky. I am a hard worker. That's a given. More about me is that I'm a first year at Hogwarts and if you need more personal information, please ask Professor Dumbledore personally," she said eloquently.  
  
She sat down gracefully, as Dumbledore proclaimed from his desk:  
  
"Sirius Orion Black"  
  
He stood confidently and said in a secure voice, "I am Sirius Black. I am also a first year here. I am here because of personal reasons and I hope to accomplish being an Auror."  
  
"Remus W-" Dumbledore coughed, and resumed, "Lupin"  
  
Weakly he got up from his seat, and said plainly, "I am Remus Lupin. I am here for reasons of Sirius and hope to do whatever is required."  
  
"James Harris Potter"  
  
He ineptly rose from his seat, disturbed by Isabella, and said simply, "Hullo, I'm James Harris Potter and I am a first year here at Hogwarts. I am here because Voldemort murdered my parents and I do care about people other than myself. I hope to do any jobs necessary without putting anyone in danger. That's about it."  
  
"Peter Tyler Pettigrew"  
  
Peter squeakily got from his seat, "I wish to become a undercover Death Eater, I am here for personal reasons, and I am a first year."  
  
"Molly Lichen"  
  
She self-assuredly said, "I am a 4th year at Hogwarts, and I am here because I just want to help people, witches and Muggles alike. I would like to become an Auror and hope to be a beneficial person to the Order."  
  
"Arabella Figg"  
  
She stood up and uttered shortly, "Arabella Figg. 4th year as well. Personal reasons. And plan to be an Auror."  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "And you know all the adults, one time or another."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Then I should let you talk amongst yourselves. This meeting is dismissed in an hour. Have a good time!" Dumbledore continued.  
  
*~*~*  
  
James made his way to Lily. "Isabella, you are the only one Dumbledore is after; therefore you must be Lily," he theorized to her. Lily muttered something under her breath.  
  
"You are James Harris Potter, correct? I do not recall a Lily." A gust of icy, bitter air gushed into the cozy room. There, Lily came in...  
  
*~*~*~*~* Fin*~*~*~*~*  
  
NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!  
  
BTW- YOU'LL FIND OUT WHY HER HAIR CHANGED RED... AND MUCH MORE! 


	5. Parts of Her Secret- Revealed II

1 Faces  
  
DISCLAIMER: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME!!!  
  
A/N: I NOE IT'S TOTALLY CONFUSING!!! ALL REVEALED IN TIME!  
  
****  
  
James made his way to Lily. "Isabella, you are the only one Dumbledore is after; therefore you must be Lily," he theorized to her. Lily muttered something under her breath.  
  
"You are James Harris Potter, correct? I do not recall a Lily." A gust of icy, bitter air gushed into the cozy room. There, Lily came in………  
  
****  
  
An exact replica of Lily before came into the room. She gasped, Sorry I'm late, Professor Dumbledore!" as she burst in. "I had a detention to serve, " she added. Dumbledore cast a look to Isabella, and said, "Well, we are practically done, so just go to your dorm, Ms. Evans." Lily nodded and disappeared out the door.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Isabella turned to James and asked, "who was that?" James was shocked, and in a dry voice, answered, "Lily Evans." She replied back, "well, see, I am not Lily Evans, if she was just here." (A/N: All will be explained in good time!)  
  
*~*~*  
  
Everyone chatted for the rest of the time, and Dumbledore announced a meeting every two days. Everyone agreed to the schedule of meetings. Then everyone left. James wanted to closely follow Isabella. Right after everyone left, he slipped on his invisibility cloak and waited outside the stone gargoyle. He noticed that Isabella stayed for chatting or whatever with professor Dumbledore. Yet when she came out, it was not she, but lily.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James followed under his invisibility cloak. Lily- or Isabella- or whoever she was, was walking to the Gryffindor common room, where every Gryffindor was supposed to be.  
  
*~*~*  
  
She, or Mystery Lady, as James started calling her, plopped in an armchair. She whispered quietly, "Accio Diary." James was shocked. That charm wasn't supposed to be taught until 4th year! Then James noticed she had started writing…  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I have finally decided that I should tell you my secret. You see; I am wearing a mask- both physical and magical. I use eye-change contacts (from green to brown,) use non-prescription glasses, have some kind of porcelain head to cover mine. It includes thin, unhealthy brown hair. Ever-moist clay is used to give me a *nerdy* feature, including acne and pimples and all sorts of things. Then a charm is used to make these features stay on and become more realistic. My true name is actually Isabella Marionette Lillian Amelia Evans Renaldo, but I am, under the circumstances, I am Lily Evans. Diary, remember to stay out of everyone's reach- especially the Marauders'. I trust Remus though. Even without the blackmailing information (he is a werewolf,) I know he is nice enough and kind enough to understand and help me. I intend to make a lasting mark on this planet. But I need the world to know of me. So I write my secrets here. And I hope when I leave this world, you'll end up in famous hands.  
  
Love,  
  
Lily.  
  
There was a dark shadow over her. Lily looked up at the caster of it………  
  
*~*~*~*~* Fin*~*~*~*~*  
  
NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!  
  
BTW- I NOE IT'S SHORT, BUT I HAD NO TIME WATSOEVER AND JUST HAD TO GET THIS OUT!  
  
*~*~*  
  
I hadn't given my thanks to everyone who reviewed, so here we go:  
  
~Rellik- Thanks for staying with this story the whole time and I hope you continue to look for Faces! Oh- and I'm honoured to be associated with J.K. Rowling. No, I'm not her……… I think. ;) Sorry for keeping u so long!  
  
~Jellybelly- Thanks for your review on the 1st chapter!  
  
~JoyofPotter- Thanks for reviewing for the 1st and 2nd chapters! Check out the next 3! ;)  
  
~greengoldfish- Well, what can I say?!? I have no time- unless you have the power to extend time to 48 hours……… I'll try my best though. *sobs* I do hope you like this chapter, regardless of the shortness  
  
~Saint- Thanks for reviewing. I like those fluffs when I'm in a hyper mood, but for others……… Lets just say the neighborhood hears me yelling at the computer. LOL. *_*  
  
~Olivia- Of course I am! ;-)  
  
~Stardust Firebolt- Thanks for staying with the story the whole time. And I know you're confused, so the next chapter will be clearer, I PROMISE. L/J RULES! But there'll be a twist……… *hint, hint*  
  
~Sarah- I noe your review will be the same……… Cliffes- Kan't live without um! (4 me anyways! I luv um, even reading other fanfic! Aren't I just CRAZY?!?) LOL. You've probably noticed!  
  
EVERYONE: SORRY FOR KEEPING EVERY1 WAITING! MY LIFE IS CHAOS RITE NOW, SO I'M WRITING MORE IN MY DIARY, SORRY! 


	6. Parts of Her Secret- Revealed III/?

1 Faces  
  
DISCLAIMER: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME!!!  
  
A/N: I NOE IT'S TOTALLY CONFUSING!!! ALL REVEALED IN TIME!  
  
****  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I have finally decided that I should tell you my secret. You see; I am wearing a mask- both physical and magical. I use eye-change contacts (from green to brown,) use non-prescription glasses, have some kind of porcelain head to cover mine. It includes thin, unhealthy brown hair. Ever-moist clay is used to give me a *nerdy* feature, including acne and pimples and all sorts of things. Then a charm is used to make these features stay on and become more realistic. My true name is actually Isabella Marionette Lillian Amelia Evans Renaldo, but I am, under the circumstances, I am Lily Evans. Diary, remember to stay out of everyone's reach- especially the Marauders'. I trust Remus though. Even without the blackmailing information (he is a werewolf,) I know he is nice enough and kind enough to understand and help me. I intend to make a lasting mark on this planet. But I need the world to know of me. So I write my secrets here. And I hope when I leave this world, you'll end up in famous hands.  
  
Love,  
  
Lily.  
  
There was a dark shadow over her. Lily looked up at the caster of it.  
  
****  
  
Lily looked up, and saw…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
She heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
He was reading over her shoulder, and commented, "Lily, it's good to write down secrets. Voldemort isn't going to see it."  
  
Lily smiled up at him, and dashed out to her dorm.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dumbledore sighed. He sat in the same armchair Lily sat at. He was pondering whether he should tell James. Groaning, he got up, and tripped over something.  
  
*~*~*  
  
He reached down, and he took a book. Advanced Charms.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, and was reading it for about an hour.  
  
He got up again, and again tripped over something.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "James, reveal yourself. May I speak to you right now in my office?"  
  
James mutely nodded.  
  
They walked to his office in silence.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dumbledore and James reached his office.  
  
He invited James in, saying, "Take a seat."  
  
Dumbledore took his own seat, and leaned back in his chair.  
  
Prof: I do believe that I said that you should refrain from finding Ms. Evan's secret.  
  
James: I do believe that it's Ms. Isabella Marionette Lillian Amelia Evans Renaldo, sir.  
  
Prof: *chuckled* Yes she is, but under the circumstances of Voldemort after her, her name is Lily Evans. Please do remember that.  
  
James: So what she wrote in her diary was true?  
  
Prof: Yes. She normally looks like what she did in the meeting. Her disguise is what you see everyday.  
  
James: Anything else I should know?  
  
Prof: Oh, do become friends. Well, at least try to.  
  
James: Yes sir. I suppose I should be going then.  
  
Professor Dumbledore waved him off, and James exited his office.  
  
*~*~*  
  
James yawned. It was at least 2:00 in the morning. He slept for 5 hours and was woken up my Padfoot.  
  
"Wha…" James sleepily growled. He opened his eyes, looking at Padfoot.  
  
He noticed a sparkle in his eyes, and woke up suddenly.  
  
James asked, "What prank did you pull now?"  
  
Sirius looked at him and answered quietly, "Lily. Listen in 2 seconds."  
  
1/2  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
1  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
1 1/2  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
2  
  
…  
  
They heard a scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" She yelled, "PRONGS, PADFOOT, MOONY, AND WORMTAIL GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
The four sauntered into the common room, looking at her drenched wet hair and soaking robes.  
  
She started on a lecture for Sirius. James was smirking.  
  
Then Lily turned to James, her wand threatening him. "YOU, James. I bet you know my secrets. And you won't get away with it!" she shrieked hysterically, and resumed lecturing.  
  
Out of breath, she just screamed and rushed to her dorm.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The next day, the Marauders found themselves with green skin, purple warts, and green hair. They tried numerous counter-curses and could not be undone.  
  
They rushed to the common room, amid the snickers of their peers, and searched for Lily with their eyes. She wasn't in the common room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
So James tapped someone and asked, "Did you see Lily Evans?"  
  
The boy shook his head, saying, "I don't know her, sorry."  
  
As James was about to leave with the rest of the Marauders, he called back to James, "Wait, was she that nerd that was crying? I think she left about 20 minutes ago."  
  
James, concerned, he asked, "Does she have er… brown hair, brown eyes, glasses?"  
  
The boy nodded his head.  
  
As the Marauders rushed out, James called, "Thanks!"  
  
Remus pulled out the unfinished Marauder's map. They were just beginning on it. So they looked at the map and hurriedly searched for Lily Evans.  
  
She wasn't on the map.  
  
*~*~*~*~* Fin*~*~*~*~*  
  
NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!  
  
BTW- I NOE IT'S SHORT, BUT I HAD NO TIME WATSOEVER AND JUST HAD TO GET THIS OUT!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Okay- I feel REALLY sorry for not posting this. I got angry *the green eyed monster (named Jealousy) came out* bout the review stuff. And I really didn't have time to post this, kause of my braces I got today *ugh* and ARGH. So I'm TRULY sorry!!! 4 give me? While I'm posting this, I'm whipping out chapter 7! Expect it sometime soon!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Yes, that notice WAS nonsense. Sighs. Thanks for reviewing! ESPECIALLY READING! Okay, these crazy friends of mine don't like fanfic! ARGH. I practically forced them to read it. Afterwards, they said it was good writing, but it was OFFICIAL and they didn't like the fact about that!! OMG- that is sooo lame. I mean- I need something 2 work on or like READ some Harry Potter- I just HAVE to read Harry Potter fanfic b4 I go to sleep. Otherwise I have a bad additude in the morning, and I couldn't sleep. Enough of my rambling.  
  
*~*~*  
  
I hadn't given my thanks to everyone who reviewed, so here we go:  
  
~Rellik- Thanks for staying with the story the whole time (As usual) Anyways- to your question, she MUTTERED something under her breath… Umm. Wasn't that a spell to make a duplicate?!? ;-) Sorry for keeping u so long! *muttering about orthodontics* I JUST GOT BRACES!  
  
~Stardust Firebolt- Thanks for staying with the story the whole time… I'll give u some back info on this story. I'll e-mail you. And if I forget, e- mail me at pampered_tigeress@hotmail.com Thanks for EVERYHTING! Promise I'll continue my short stories. Check out my profile (don't worry, it's short) and there it talks bout my plans 4 those if u're interested!  
  
~Sarah- Again, thanks for staying with the story the whole time. Yes, another cliffe… And there was that one lil cliffe in the "caster of the shadow" I hope it didn't turn out the way it was supposed to be, in your minds. Don't worry, there'll be a little fluff (I'm also a fluff writer) And absolute adventure with lil ole Voldem- whoops. You-Know- Who! (After all, it IS their first year!) AND THANKS FOR THE MULTIPLE REVIEWS!!  
  
Piper Halliwell- Hey! Of course I'll keep you updated! (And after that, you'll want me to NOT update you!) LOL. I'll be honoured to e-mail you, as I did with torturing Rellik, Stardust Firebolt, and Sarah. *sighs* Just the LIFE, isn't it!??  
  
Hey- writers are ECCENTRIC! So you've guessed- I'm one too! Although I love sitting next to a cozy fire, I don't like flames, so please don't flame me!  
  
EVERYONE: SORRY FOR KEEPING EVERY1 WAITING!  
  
IM me PLEASE! My screen name (sn) is viethpfan. Enjoy! 


	7. Parts of Her Secret- Revealed IV/?

1 Faces  
  
DISCLAIMER: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME!!!  
  
A/N: I NOE IT'S TOTALLY CONFUSING!!! ALL REVEALED IN TIME!  
  
****  
  
So James tapped someone and asked, "Did you see Lily Evans?"  
  
The boy shook his head, saying, "I don't know her, sorry."  
  
As James was about to leave with the rest of the Marauders, he called back to James, "Wait, was she that nerd that was crying? I think she left about 20 minutes ago."  
  
James, concerned, he asked, "Does she have er… brown hair, brown eyes, glasses?"  
  
The boy nodded his head.  
  
As the Marauders rushed out, James called, "Thanks!"  
  
Remus pulled out the unfinished Marauder's map. They were just beginning on it. So they looked at the map and hurriedly searched for Lily Evans.  
  
She wasn't on the map.  
  
****  
  
James remembered something. They had charmed it so that their TRUE name could only be read. In haste, he hurriedly searched for Isabella. There she was, on the Astronomy Tower. But the red dot was flashing- red and gold. She was a descendent of Merlin or Gryffindor…  
  
*~*~*  
  
The Marauders hurried to the Astronomy tower. Isabella was there, in her true form. She tossed her dark auburn hair over her shoulder, preparing to jump, (AWW, TOO CLASSIC!!!) or as it seemed…  
  
*~*~*  
  
They, out of breath, saw…  
  
Just a thought- should I end here and leave the rest for next week?!? Nah, I'm not THAT mean, am I?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily was glowing a fiery scarlet, and golden sparks were shooting frantically all over the room. All of it collected in a small, dense orb. She was speaking a foreign language to the orb, and prepared to take a jump out the Tower.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
James tried to reach out to her in time, but a solid shield held him back, with a reassuring smile from Lily. Out she popped… and without even a whisper, the grounds seemed to hush and grow dead silence in mourning of her fate.  
  
The Marauders practically flew to Professor McGonagall 's office. Quickly, Sirius explained everything, except about the map. The professor grinned.  
  
"There is nothing to worry about boys. She did not die. I know of this myself."  
  
The quartet asked for permission to go outside.  
  
She said, "Ask Professor Dumbledore. He will tell you all of everything."  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was dawning, into a clear sky and milky clouds. The boys smiled. Care of Magical Creatures first and no thunderstorm to keep them away from the outdoors! Professor Gilmer was teaching, and he was quite nice and conveniently forgetful.  
  
James and Remus decided to go to Professor Dumbledore's office, while Sirius and Peter went outside to *ahem* play Quidditch (a.k.a. To Find Lily Mission)  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sirius and Peter were walking down under the invisibility cloak, with Peter babbling about undercover spies to help Dumbledore. Sirius was suspicious of his ever talking about being a Death Eater for the Light Side. He wrinkled his eyebrows in surprise when Peter said that he didn't want fame… Seems very suspicious, Sirius deemed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
James and Remus went down to Professor Dumbledore's office. Surprisingly, the gargoyle was aside, proclaiming a huge door to his office. Brandishing the door open, Remus walked in first. James gaped in awe, for who sat in his seat was…  
  
*~*~*~*~* Fin*~*~*~*~*  
  
NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!  
  
BTW- I NOE IT'S SHORT, BUT I HAD NO TIME WATSOEVER!!!!  
  
*~*~* THANKS*~*~*  
  
You know who you are:  
  
Rellik- THANKS YOU FOR HELPIN ME BACK ON MY FEET W/ THIS! U TOTALLY CONVINCED ME!! THANKS A BUNCH! Oh, and putting me on ur author's list! lol  
  
Stardust Firebolt- THANKS FOR READING PRACTICALLY EVERYTHING I EVER ROTE!!! THANKS EVER SO MUCH!!!!  
  
Sarah- THANKS FOR STAYING THROUGH THIS ENTIRE STORY!!  
  
Now, are u happy?!? Lol  
  
*~*~*Author Notes*~*~*  
  
I noe it's another cliffe, but I couldn't help myself. I think I noe where it's going…  
  
hmm… just a thought. Voldie must come in more. He hasn't done any damage yet!!! Argh.  
  
lets see… kudos to who Isabella Renaldo is! Rellik, you know. That will be explained… hold out for 3 or so more chapters. Or I'll incorporate it in next chapter if I seem to not update in a week. Okay?  
  
Remind me bout this! I have lots to do… let's see: school, violin, homework, science fair, reading, cheerleading (maybe), and planning out some more fics… between all that.. don't have much time. Oh yah- and reading fanfic and talking u ppl! 


	8. Parts of Her Secret- Revealed V/?

Faces  
  
DISCLAIMER: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME!!!   
  
A/N: I NOE IT'S TOTALLY CONFUSING!!! ALL REVEALED IN TIME!  
  
****  
  
James and Remus went down to Professor Dumbledore's office. Surprisingly, the gargoyle was aside, proclaiming a huge door to his office. Brandishing the door open, Remus walked in first. James gaped in awe, for who sat in his seat was...  
  
****  
  
Lily.  
  
James grabbed her shoulders. "WHERE WERE YOU, LILY? WE WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!!!!" James yelled.  
  
Lily looked at him.  
  
He looked into her eyes.  
  
They were not green but a blazing red crimson.  
  
*~*~*  
  
James took a step back. No, no. Lily couldn't be... Voldemort, could she?  
  
James stuttered to Dumbledore, "Voldemort... Lily..."  
  
Dumbledore looked into Lily's eyes and gasped. He threw some sort of powder into his fireplace, the flames burning merrily. He called, "Poppy!"  
  
She answered, surprised, "Yes?"  
  
"Take Lily with you. Supervised. Thank you, Poppy."  
  
A minute later, Madame Pomfrey was at his office, taking Lily with her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dumbledore sat back into his seat. "Oh no, oh no. This just didn't happen. "  
  
James bravely asked, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Remus, white (we have apparently forgotten about him, Sirius and *ahem* Peter) and ashen, "Did You-Know-Who take over Lily?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dumbledore simply said, "No. Should I tell you a story?"  
  
The boys nodded.  
  
"Well, it began I believe, 25 years ago, just 15 years before you were born..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dumbledore was attending a staff meeting, when Sprout burst in, late.  
  
"Albus, One of the students had a prediction in my class!"  
  
Dumbledore sat up, attentive. "Well, Professor?"  
  
"I've recorded it on my wand." She said.  
  
Out of her wand burst out:  
  
That's MY puffskin, Kerrie!  
  
-Short Silence-  
  
A deep, haunting voice starts  
  
All the dark lords will conquer all  
  
Except for the heirs of Gryffindor and Merlin.  
  
Together, the heirs will make each dark lord fall  
  
And make them repay for their sins.  
  
Unless each pair continues their life together,  
  
Borne a child mutually,  
  
The dark will continue forever.  
  
But the good will always overcome the bad finally.  
  
"Who was the child?" Dumbledore asked  
  
Sprout answered nervously, "Sinistra's cousin, Cassandra."  
  
"She is a true seer then."  
  
*~*~*  
  
After telling the short story, he continued, "We soon found out who the heirs of Gryffindor and Merlin was for Voldemort." Here, he looked severely at James. "You know who you are, and I believe you also know who the Heir of Merlin is. You would've found out anyways, so I decided to tell you."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"But if either of the heirs turn dark, the world would be in disrepair. I can do nothing to fix it. The children will never be related. The heirs would pick other heirs. Sometimes they'd pick their children, sometimes just picking a child from the future for their blessing, or curse. Well, what Lily is going through is called the erudition modus operandi. This means sophistication procedure. She would become more of a Lady, shall we say. But it may turn her dark if she is not strong enough. No, it has nothing to do with hormones. Once a lady heir turns eleven, she has to go through this procedure. If a gentleman heir turns ten, he has to go through the same, however, it is much more gradual and does not really come into effect until the lady heir has her erudition modus operandi. "  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dumbledore then paused. "That is all. I believe Poppy is knocking on the door."  
  
*~*~*~*~* Fin*~*~*~*~*  
  
NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!  
  
BTW- I NOE IT'S SHORT, BUT I HAD NO TIME WATSOEVER!!!!  
  
*~*~* THANKS*~*~*  
  
You know who you are:  
  
Rellik- THANKS YOU FOR HELPIN ME!!!!!  
  
Stardust Firebolt- THANKS FOR READING EVERYTHING I EVER ROTE!!!  
  
Sarah- THANKS FOR STAYING THROUGH THIS ENTIRE STORY!!  
  
Jen20069- Thanks for reading!  
  
Piper Halliwell- No probs! Lol!  
  
Pawprint- of course it's different! Lol...  
  
Now, are u happy?!? Lol  
  
*~*~*Author Notes*~*~*  
  
1. I will have a valentine's edition by tomorrow!  
2. I am totally sorry for not putting this up earlier!  
3. With everything going on, I am REALLY sorry  
4. Info*packed chapter! Happy? I think you can guess, Gryffindor & Merlin's heirs. If u don't understand, drop me an Email! 


	9. Valentine's Edition- Morning Edition: Th...

Faces: Valentine's Edition  
  
DISCLAIMER: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME!!!   
  
A/N: I NOE IT'S TOTALLY CONFUSING!!! ALL REVEALED IN TIME!  
  
Note: Morning Edition!  
  
****  
  
Dumbledore then paused. "That is all. I believe Poppy is knocking on the door."  
  
****  
  
Madame Pomfrey WAS knocking on the door, with a calm, perfectly normal Lily by her side. "All is now well, Albus."  
  
Professor Dumbledore nodded. "You boys are excused. I must talk PRIVATELY to Lily for a few minutes."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Lily, you do understand what is happening."  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
"Give those boys a chance. Especially James."  
  
Lily's expression darkened, "Okay. But don't blame MOI for whatever happens when they play a prank on me." Her face broke into a grin.  
  
Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Well, for the Hollow's Eve Ball, you may show up the way you naturally look. And if Voldemort stops bothering you and diverts his attention to Muggles and such, perhaps you can go naturally for the rest of the year after Christmas hols. I do suggest you get a date at the ball."  
  
Lily smiled gratefully. She HATED the mask of deceit and ugliness. But then she frowned. "How will I get a date for the ball?" she asked.  
  
Dumbledore looked at her. "As top students so far in the year, you and..."  
  
Lily cut him off. "Yes, yes. James. Argh!" She threw up her hands in the air in loathing of the pairing."  
  
Dumbledore dismissed her, smiling at the youthfulness of the couple.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lily trudged down the stairs. She decided to wear a robe that she just bought the beginning of the school year. Thinking about more plans for the ball, she bumped into someone.  
  
*~*~*  
  
(No cliffe here) it was James. (How typical l/j, but hey- fluffiness for Valentine's Day!)  
  
"Hey, Lily. Do you want to go to the ball with me?"  
  
Looking straight in his brown eyes, she said, "Do I have a choice?" nodded, and walked off to her dorm.  
  
*~*~*  
  
James looked at her, stunned. He could hardly grasp the fact that there WAS a girl that stood up to him, drove him in circles, yet so smooth in her retorts, and had him actually interested in her secrets.  
  
He shook his head, as if his thoughts were tumbling around, and also walked up to his dorm. He was still pleased he had her as a date for the ball. He decided it to keep that who his date was as a secret, and slept the night off.  
  
*~*~*  
  
2 days later...  
  
THE BALL  
  
*~*~*  
  
James had arranged to meet her at Dumbledore's office 5 minutes prior to 6:00 PM, when the ball started.  
  
Lily was at 5:55 PM sharp, and on time as always.  
  
James had actually arrived 5 minutes earlier than planned.  
  
But it was also he that made them late.  
  
That time to get to the ball was spent him ogling at Lily.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lily had gone like what she naturally looks like. She wore a white robe that slowly cascaded to a deep forest green. Along the bottom sparkled silver stars, as was in her hair also littered with sparkles. Her hair was down, tumbling down to her waist. Lily put on a little pink blush, sparkling pastel green eye shadow, deep emerald green eyeliner, black mascara, and lip-gloss.  
  
*~*~*  
  
They got there 10 minutes late.  
  
*~*~*~*~* Fin*~*~*~*~*  
  
NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!  
  
*~*~* THANKS*~*~*  
  
You know who you are: The Special 3...  
  
Rellik- THANKS YOU FOR HELPIN ME!!!!!  
  
Stardust Firebolt- THANKS FOR READING EVERYTHING I EVER ROTE!!!  
  
Sarah- THANKS FOR STAYING THROUGH THIS ENTIRE STORY!!  
  
And everyone who reviewed... I will mention you once I GET a review! LOL. No, I'm not furious like that OTHER time...  
  
*~*~*Author Notes*~*~*  
  
1. I finally put up this Valentine's Edition. I know, I know. It's Halloween when it's Valentine's Day. How ironic. But still, it's the beginning of the school year. So what do you expect?  
2. Any flames, complaints, please, e-mail me rather than reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome in reviews.  
3. Is this L/J action-fulfilled yet?!? I want to dedicate this chapter to that action, because sometimes when I read other fics, the romance sometimes gets in the way, or there's too little.  
4. I didn't finish in the morning, so I'll continue it in the evening. I will put up the evening edition by 10:00 PM tonight. 


	10. Valentine's Edition- Evening Edition: **...

Faces: Valentine's Edition  
  
DISCLAIMER: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME!!!   
  
A/N: I NOE IT'S TOTALLY CONFUSING!!! ALL REVEALED IN TIME!  
  
Note: Evening Edition!  
  
****  
  
Dumbledore then paused. "That is all. I believe Poppy is knocking on the door."  
  
****  
  
Madame Pomfrey WAS knocking on the door, with a calm, perfectly normal Lily by her side. "All is now well, Albus."  
  
Professor Dumbledore nodded. "You boys are excused. I must talk PRIVATELY to Lily for a few minutes."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Lily, you do understand what is happening."  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
"Give those boys a chance. Especially James."  
  
Lily's expression darkened, "Okay. But don't blame MOI for whatever happens when they play a prank on me." Her face broke into a grin.  
  
Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Well, for the Hollow's Eve Ball, you may show up the way you naturally look. And if Voldemort stops bothering you and diverts his attention to Muggles and such, perhaps you can go naturally for the rest of the year after Christmas hols. I do suggest you get a date at the ball."  
  
Lily smiled gratefully. She HATED the mask of deceit and ugliness. But then she frowned. "How will I get a date for the ball?" she asked.  
  
Dumbledore looked at her. "As top students so far in the year, you and..."  
  
Lily cut him off. "Yes, yes. James. Argh!" She threw up her hands in the air in loathing of the pairing."  
  
Dumbledore dismissed her, smiling at the youthfulness of the couple.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lily trudged down the stairs. She decided to wear a robe that she just bought the beginning of the school year. Thinking about more plans for the ball, she bumped into someone.  
  
*~*~*  
  
(No cliffe here) it was James. (How typical l/j, but hey- fluffiness for Valentine's Day!)  
  
"Hey, Lily. Do you want to go to the ball with me?"  
  
Looking straight in his brown eyes, she said, "Do I have a choice?" nodded, and walked off to her dorm.  
  
*~*~*  
  
James looked at her, stunned. He could hardly grasp the fact that there WAS a girl that stood up to him, drove him in circles, yet so smooth in her retorts, and had him actually interested in her secrets.  
  
He shook his head, as if his thoughts were tumbling around, and also walked up to his dorm. He was still pleased he had her as a date for the ball. He decided it to keep that who his date was as a secret, and slept the night off.  
  
*~*~*  
  
2 days later...  
  
THE BALL  
  
*~*~*  
  
James had arranged to meet her at Dumbledore's office 5 minutes prior to 6:00 PM, when the ball started.  
  
Lily was at 5:55 PM sharp, and on time as always.  
  
James had actually arrived 5 minutes earlier than planned.  
  
But it was also he that made them late.  
  
That time to get to the ball was spent him ogling at Lily.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lily had gone like what she naturally looks like. She wore a white robe that slowly cascaded to a deep forest green. Along the bottom sparkled silver stars, as was in her hair also littered with sparkles. Her hair was down, tumbling down to her waist. Lily put on a little pink blush, sparkling pastel green eye shadow, deep emerald green eyeliner, black mascara, and lip-gloss.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Here We Left Off  
  
*~*~*  
  
They got there 10 minutes late.  
  
A whole cluster of girls was coming up to James, but when they saw Lily, they got mad and smirked to the couple,  
  
"Fashionable late as usual, Jamsie?" "What ever happened to Lily? Lost your sight on her? I would believe so!" "Longing for Beuxbaton's girls now?"  
  
At that comment, Lily blew up, and with one strident kick to all their knees, they all collapsed.  
  
Lily smiled a sickening smile, "As a matter of fact, Lily asked me to *substitute* for her. She has gone... on an errand for Dumbledore."  
  
And then *Lily* glided off with James. (Whenever Lily is mentioned, you know it means Isabella. Lily's true name is Isabella. Got it? But she makes up these lies that are so complex so she can be safe from You-Know-Who. There, I explained it... kinda anyways)  
  
*~*~*  
  
They had to open up the ball, with the top students of year 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7. (From now on her name is Isabella...) Isabella was trained very well in ballroom dancing.  
  
She waltzed perfectly, their bodies in perfect sync.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The students chatted about Isabella while she danced with James.  
  
"She's pretty..."  
  
"...Thinks she's all that..."  
  
"...Can really dance together..."  
  
"They're meant for each other..."  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"... Said she was Isabella Renaldo..."  
  
"Master will be pleased..."  
  
"Wasn't she in the Daily Prophet a lot?"  
  
"Wonderful dancing..."  
  
"She barely has any makeup on!"  
  
"...Prophecy..."  
  
"Mystery Lady..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Around 9 PM, James grew tired from dancing, and lead her to the refreshments. They sat at one of the small round tables to chat...  
  
*~*~*  
  
About 10:30 PM, they started dancing...  
  
Meanwhile people around them were whispering about this mystifying girl named Isabella Renaldo.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Precisely at 12:54 PM, the couple left... What they talked about, unbeknownst to others...  
  
*~*~*  
  
Isabella grinned, and said sharply, "You know my secrets. I suppose we could go out." When James asked if she wanted to go out with him.  
  
Slipping into the common room, James seized her arm, and pulled her in as if she was twirling for a slow dance. Catching her chin and tilting it upwards, James' lips met hers in a soft kiss.  
  
"Goodnight, Isabella. See you... soon." James whispered.  
  
"Sweet dreams, James." Isabella faintly whispered back.  
  
*~*~*~*~* Fin*~*~*~*~*  
  
NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!  
  
*~*~* THANKS*~*~*  
  
You know who you are: The Special 3...  
  
Rellik- THANKS YOU FOR HELPIN ME!!!!!  
  
Stardust Firebolt- THANKS FOR READING EVERYTHING I EVER ROTE!!!  
  
Sarah- THANKS FOR STAYING THROUGH THIS ENTIRE STORY!!  
  
And everyone who reviewed...  
  
-Aurora! Thanks!!!  
  
-Pennies from Heaven- Many thanks for your reviews!  
  
-Aurora Riddle- are you the same Aurora?!? Well, I got her name from Princess Diaries- which, btw, one of my FAV stories... Refer to disclaimer. :-D  
  
*~*~*Author Notes*~*~*  
  
1. I finally put up this Valentine's Edition. I know, I know. It's Halloween when it's Valentine's Day. How ironic. But still, it's the beginning of the school year. So what do you expect?  
2. Any flames, complaints, please, e-mail me rather than reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome in reviews.  
3. Is this L/J action-fulfilled yet?!? I want to dedicate this chapter to that action, because sometimes when I read other fics, the romance sometimes gets in the way, or there's too little.  
4. Okay- here are some series to tide you over til the next hp book!  
  
a. The Princess Diaries by Meg Cabot (One of the BEST series EVER!)  
b. Fearless by Francine Pascal (May I remind you, this is not intended for any immature audience!)  
c. Fingerprints by Melinda Metz (Unfortunately, as the rumors go, Fingerprints ended at #7.)  
d. Sweep by Cate Tiernan (If you liked Circle of Three by Isobel Bird, you'll LOVE this series. I luv this more than Circle of Three!)  
e. Replica by Marilyn Kaye (A child's version of Fearless, in a way... More scientifically correct and more adventurous)  
f. If anyone knows of a great series, please include it in your review or e-mail me at [1]pampered_tigeress@hotmail.com thanks so much!  
  
  
  
I know, not much. I was planning to write it longer... grrr....  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:pampered_tigeress@hotmail.com 


	11. A chapter that finally stumped me...

1 Faces  
  
Author's Note:  
  
************************VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!*****************************  
  
I seriously don't know where to go with this. Suggestions anyone?!? I NEED HELP  
  
Plus, some of you had pointed out they're a little too mature… Well, the dark times are now in play; they need to be adults. And also, IT'S FANFIC. Any more comments? I'll try to make them more young and carefree.  
  
If I decide that I absolutely am TIRED of this… I'll be putting up another Author's Note and see if anyone wants to adopt this story… but if u're interested NOW, and want to be one of the first (and probably only, kause my writing sucks) e-mail me pampered_tigeress@hotmail.com  
  
And if u have any comments on the whole story so far, please review. But don't review just because u want to adopt. =D this isn't a real chapter; just an overall. I think it deletes the reviews when I delete this chapter, rite?!? So ummm… do whatever you want… I guess I kan rite another couple of paragraphs… mind, they're only bits and pieces of the whole collage of all my stories put together in a huge story. So I'll make more lil stories and they'll all come together; don't worry. I already planned it out…  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lily crossed her fingers. She wanted to go on a mission; a student usually wasn't even picked for one. Dumbledore was calling the 100 minor missions dealing with spies and such. Then came the more important ones. About 50 of them were called, until the last one… Dumbledore gravely announced, "Lily Evans for the Mission FIN" Lily clasped her hands in joy. She was finally admitted to a mission! This is THE most serious and important mission the Order would let ANY adult go; much less a student. Her mission was…  
  
I know wat that mission is… I'm having some doubts… suggestions welcome here… oh, and this will take place in her fifth year, don't worry.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Her silver gel pen smoothly ran over the deep ruby parchment. She wrote in her silky handwriting:  
  
Dear James,  
  
Here I am, in a land… called America. I am away, as you have noticed. I miss you James. Apparate, I'm waiting for you. You have the pendent too. Find me. Tom is trying to find me. Please, bring me back to Britian.  
  
I love you.  
  
Hugs and kisses,  
  
Isabella Renaldo  
  
ahh! The letter was WAY too short and WAY too desperate… grrr. Suggestions welcome.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lily slipped an Altoid in her mouth. She slit open the baby-blue parchment and cried silently to herself.  
  
okay, that wasn't a paragraph, but a sentence. Just a musing… 


End file.
